La Cruel Vida De La Mariposa
by Kaguralove17
Summary: En esta historia no es todo de color rosa, Kagome desde la llegada de nuestro villano sufre violencia, abusos sexuales y psicológicos por parte de su terrible padrastro, un hombre malo llamado Renkotsu Yuudai, estos problemas afectaron demasiado la sanidad mental de nuestra protagonista Kagome y hicieron que tomase malas decisiones que repercutirán en su futuro.
1. Prologo

La Cruel Vida De La Mariposa

-Prologo-

Su nombre **Kagome Higurashi** una chica de 15 años de edad, una estudiante ejemplar de la secundaria _"Sengoku"_ , esta pasara muy pronto a sus estudios de preparatoria en una de las mejores escuelas de todo Japón, La preparatoria _"Shikon no Tama",_ apoyada con una beca económica.

Su madre Naomy Higurashi en el pasado sufrió una infidelidad que la llevo al alcoholismo, su hija devastada trato de ayudarle y le enseño una app de citas donde conoció a nuestro villano. Su madre se enamoró de nueva cuenta y decidió juntarse con él en su casa y darle una supuesta felicidad a su hija. Pero en esta historia no es todo de color rosa, Kagome desde la llegada de nuestro villano sufre violencia, abusos sexuales y psicológicos por parte de su terrible padrastro, un hombre malo llamado **Renkotsu Yuudai,** estos problemas afectaron demasiado la sanidad mental de nuestra protagonista Kagome.

Sus mejores amigas notaron su tristeza y trataron de animarla arrastrándola a sus vicios, dándole la idea de que alejaría por unos momentos la tristeza de aquel horrible recuerdo y de aquel terrible hombre que vivía en su casa. Dejando a un lado la vida de Kagome, sus amigas también tenían complejos en sus vidas. La vida de **Yura** no era fácil como ella aparentaba, tal vez su familia tenía mucho dinero, la consentían pero no de la manera que ella deseaba, ella deseaba atención por parte de sus padres, quienes Vivían sumergidos en el mundo del dinero, viajes, ropa, joyas, estos no jamás le daban atención y así ella se refugió en esa adicción. La vida de **Tsubaki** era dura, su padre la maltrataba verbal y físicamente, era un alcohólico y de igual manera que maltrataba de ella, maltrataba a su madre. Tal vez ella demostraba su sonrisa perfecta todos los días, pero los sentimientos de su corazón los guardaba en aquel mundo de adicción. La vida de **kagura** también era terrible pues era huérfana, sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente de coche, siendo ella la única sobreviviente, esta quedo bajo cuidado de su abuela, una mujer fría y siempre ocupada, jamás le había otorgado su cariño y ella se sentía sola e incomprendida, todas esas emociones descargaron una adicción en ella.

Regresando a la vida de nuestra protagonista, Kagome pensaba que a un así y con todos sus defectos las quería, pero ellas la llevaron por el mal camino…

 _¿Qué sucederá con la vida de nuestra protagonista en el futuro?_

 _¿Lograra salir ella de esa adicción?_

 _Averígualo_

 _En_

 **"La Cruel Vida De La Mariposa"**


	2. Crisálida

**La Cruel Vida De La Mariposa**

 _Capitulo.1_ – _Crisálida_ –

 **(Recuerdos)**

La señora **Naomy Higurashi** se había separado de su esposo por que le había sido infiel, ella devastada busco refugio en alcohol, su hija también triste por la separación de sus padres decidió que ella tenía que ser fuerte y ayudar a su madre a superarlo. Ella le enseño una app de citas para que buscase una compañía, una distracción de su triste realidad. Su madre al cabo de unos dos meses se hizo pareja del hombre este contaba con poco cabello, su cara era redondeada, sus ojos eran de color negro y rasgados. Realmente a Kagome no le importaba demasiado su apariencia, para ella lo que realmente importaba era que su madre fuese feliz y él era la fuente de la felicidad de su madre. Pasaron los días, las cenas y los encuentros que estos tenían, la madre de Kagome en una de estas tomo la decisión de juntarse con su enamorado, ella le propuso la idea a lo que él le respondió con un " _Si_ ". La madre de Kagome lo llevo a su hogar le mostró la zona y pronto le presentaría a su única, y querida hija.

¡Kagome! ¡¿Puedes bajar un momento?! – Exclamo desde la sala de estar la madre de Kagome, esta le sostenía la mano a Renkotsu.

¡Ya voy! – Esta viro los ojos en gesto de desagrado, se bajó con flojera de su cama y se puso sus pantuflas, esta abrió su puerta y corrió al bajar las escaleras.

Al estar abajo la pelinegra quedo observando fijamente a su madre y aquel hombre alto que le acompañaba. Renkotsu quedo sorprendido al observar a la hija de esa mujer con la que andaba jugando, era niñita muy bonita , un cabello negro sedoso y largo, unos ojos de color chocolate brillaban eran bellísimos, unas piernas esbeltas y se notaba la suavidad de ellas, un cuerpo curvilíneo muy bien formado y para rematar un par de voluptuosos pechos.

Gracias por venir Kagome. – Dijo la madre de Kagome, sacando así a Renkotsu de su ensoñación. Kagome quedaba mirando fijamente a su madre y se encontraba un poco confundida.

La chica solo se limitó a asentir levemente con su cabeza, realmente se encontraba confundida con lo que estaba sucediendo en su hogar y pensó " _¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Qué hace aquí?_ ".

Él es Renkotsu Yuudai el maravilloso hombre que te conté y con el que estoy saliendo cariño. – Dijo la madre de Kagome emocionada y en espera por la reacción de su hija.

Un gusto señor Yuudai, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. –Dijo Kagome un poco extrañada, su mama se lo había descrito u enseñado fotos, pero jamás imagino que fuese así de alto.

Déjate de formalidades, puedes llamarme solamente Renkotsu. – Dijo el hombre sonriendo divertido al ver que la niña estaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Está bien… - Dijo reincorporándose, esta lo miro fijamente y sonrío.

La madre de Kagome se encontraba sonriéndoles mientras los observaba, se sentía muy feliz de que su hija se llevase bien con Renkotsu pues él era muy amable y la hacía reír a cada rato. Realmente le agradecía mucho por que la había ayudado a encontrar la felicidad que había perdido después de su triste divorcio.

Cariño hay algo más que tengo que decirte… - La madre de Kagome guardo silencio, pues se estaba preparando para decirle a su hija, una decisión sumamente importante para el futuro de ambas.

¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Kagome al instante, ella noto algo y se preocupó por lo que su madre diría acaso era ¿Una noticia mala?

Renkotsu se acercó a su mujer en ese instante y la abrazo desde atrás para darle apoyo en la situación que estaba confrontando por si sola. La madre de Kagome al notarlo suspiro y lo dijo todo y sin ningún temor.

Renkotsu vivirá aquí con nosotras cariño. – Dijo la madre de Kagome mirando seriamente a su querida hija.

Kagome suspiro no era una mala noticia, le agradeció en sus adentros a Kami por que no era algo malo. Esta asintió levemente con su cabeza para decirle que si lo permitía. Su madre sonrío y dio un pequeño grito de emoción, se soltó del abrazo de Renkotsu para ir a abrazar a su hija.

Kagome sintió los brazos de su madre envolverla, ella correspondió de igual manera a aquel tierno abrazo de su madre y la escucho susurrar un " _Gracias_ ". Esta al paso de unos cuantos minutos se liberó del abrazo y miró a Renkotsu caminar hacia ella, está por alguna razón se intimido, pero luego suspiro, se relajó y lo observo caminar hacia ella.

¿No te molesta que me quede aquí? – Pregunto Renkotsu ya enfrente de ella , este la observaba discretamente de los pies a la cabeza , " _sí que es muy bella_ " pensó.

No, no me molesta, si usted hace feliz a mi madre ¿Por qué yo debo impedir su felicidad? – Dijo kagome con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios. – Bueno… yo ya me retiro. -

Renkotsu vio a aquella niñita subir las escaleras y desaparecer cuando termino de subirlas. El era malo, su mente ya retorcida estaba pensando con lujuria con aquella niña, si ya había usado a la madre ¿Por qué no a la hija? , en sus labios se curvo una sonrisa maliciosa, noto que la madre de Kagome lo observa y camino hacia ella para después besarle con lujuria los labios.

 **(Fin del recuerdo)**

Kagome se encontraba envuelta en sus sabanas como si fuese una mariposa en su crisálida protegiéndose de todos, llevaba ahí desde que se había levantado, se encontraba desnuda después de que ese hombre la había ultrajado, si se le podía llamar hombre se arrepentía y mucho por haberle permitido quedarse en su casa, por haberle enseñado la app a su madre, se arrepentía hasta de haber nacido, en estos momentos se hallaba inconsolable, ¿Cómo le explicaría a su madre la infinidad de chupetones y lastimadas que se hallaban en su ya sucio cuerpo? No quería ni recordarlo pero tampoco lo podía olvidar, ese recuerdo era el único que se hallaba en su mente.

 **(Recuerdos)**

Al paso de una semana Kagome notaba el comportamiento extraño de Renkotsu hacia ella, acaso era más ¿Cariñoso? , desde que llegaba de la escuela se encerraba en su habitación con seguro pues temía por su seguridad y hasta que escuchaba la voz de su madre salía. Ese día en especial su madre como todos los días de la semana, laboraba como secretaria en la empresa de un hombre muy rico y famoso por el dinero que ha donado a fundaciones con causas benéficas. Este hombre con el que trabaja su madre trabajaba, tenia muchos hoteles Lujososde ahí provenía todo su dinero. La madre de Kagome tiene un horario muy atareado, desde las **1:00pm** hasta las **10:00pm** , lo único genial de trabajar en ese horario era que ganaba bastante dinero, no millones pero le servía muy bien para mantenerla a ella y a su nueva familia.

Kagome estaba platicando con sus amigas sobre una pijamada ya eran las **12:00am** , estaban a una hora de salir de la escuela , se encontraba muy emocionada por reunirse ese mismo día en la casa de su amiga Yura.

¿Entonces quedamos a las **9:00pm**? – Dijo **Yura** algo emocionada, pues esta vez no se quedaría llorando sola hasta quedarse dormida.

¡Si! Yo ya tengo el permiso asegurado. – Dijo Kagome, pues su madre siempre le daba permiso para asistir a casa de Yura, pues eran amigas desde preescolar.

Yo tratare e persuadir a mi abuela…- Dijo **Kagura** , pues su abuela Urasue siempre le decía que no, pero al final la dejaba para que le dejase de una vez en paz.

Yo tratare de convencer a mi padre, solo espero no este ebrio como siempre…- Dijo **Tsubaki** , esta tenía un hematoma en su brazo, eso significaba que su padre la había violentado.

Todas sus amigas la quedaron observando con pena en sus miradas, Tsubaki tenía un terrible hematoma en su brazo izquierdo y se preguntaban ¿Qué había hecho ella? , todas ellas recordaron que la última vez que le habían visto una marca y le habían preguntado el Porqué, ella había contestado " _No le conteste cuando pregunto algo_." Ellas odiaban a ese tipo, odiaban lo que le hacía a Tsubaki y por eso ellas sabían el porqué de su adicción de todas maneras, Kagura y Yura eran iguales a Tsubaki, Kagome en estos momentos solo podía comprender su deprimente situación.

Ya era la hora de salida, pues el timbre había resonado en esa escuela. Los alumnos de distintos salones, salían cargando sus mochilas y corriendo con prisa para llegar a descansar a sus hogares de su rutina escolar. Kagome por su lado guardaba junto a sus amigas, su material escolar usado en su última hora de clase, al terminar de guardarlo se colgó la mochila en su espalda y espero a que sus amigas terminaran de guardar sus materiales.

Apúrense, que de aseguro no alcanzo a mi madre, para decirle. – Dijo la azabache un poco enfadada, pues sus amigas no se apuraban a guardar sus cosas.

¡Ya termine! – Grito Kagura, se sentía ganadora pues había terminado antes que Tsubaki y Yura, quienes solo la fulminaron con la mirada. Ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Yura fue la segunda en terminar y a lo último Tsubaki, ella siempre lo hacia todo despacio pues decía que por hacer las cosas rápido algo podía salir mal. Kagome meneaba su pie con desespero y luego comenzó a caminar esperando a que sus amigas le siguiesen el paso y como ella quiso así fue, ellas la siguieron hasta alcanzarle el paso y comenzaron a charlar sobre la pijamada.

¿Entonces a las **9:00pm**? – Pregunto curiosa Yura pues tendría que acomodar y salir a comprar  algunas cosas.

¡Si! – Contestaron Tsubaki, Kagura y Kagome al unísono.

Todas se encontraban emocionadas por lo que sucedería esa noche, elegirían sus mejores pijamas, harían bromas telefónicas, comerían pizza, se harían mascarillas y a un más cosas de chicas jóvenes de secundaria con las hormonas alocadas. Pero Kagome no se esperaba lo que le sucedería esa misma tarde en su propia casa.

... _Continuara_ …

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Bueno amigas este es el primer capitulo de mi fanfic, espero sea completamente de su agrado y puedan disfrutarlo.**

 **He aquí un dato curioso sobre el apellido de nuestro villano.**

 **Yuudai: El apellido de nuestro villano significa _"Macho/Grande"_**

 **Y bueno otra cosa, si notan algún fallo ortográfico o en la narrativa, no duden en decirlo, sus criticas son bienvenidas, pero eso si con respeto y sin ningún insulto.**

 ** _Hasta la próxima se despide KaguraLove._**


	3. Ultrajada

**_"La Cruel Vida De La Mariposa"_**

 ** _Capitulo. 2 –Ultrajada -_**

Kagome caminaba a paso lento se encontraba esta vez sola, pues ella vivía en la dirección contraria a sus amigas, por eso y aunque no quisiera tenía que caminar sola hasta llegar a su casa. En lo que caminaba saco su celular y le marco a su madre para contarle de la pijamada. Desde el otro lado de la ciudad la señora Naomy cargaba un montón de papeles para una asamblea que organizaría su jefe, el señor Inu No Taisho, al escuchar sonar el teléfono la señora Naomy lo ignoro pues se encontraba demasiado ocupada, quien fuera tendría que esperar hasta que ella terminara de hacer su trabajo.

Kagome se encontraba desesperada le había marcado a su madre como cinco veces y ella nunca le había contestado, decidió dejar de llamarle e ir de todas formas, pues le podría reprochar de que nunca había contestado. Esta ya se encontraba a fuera de su casa, el sonido del habla de muchos hombres la asusto, pues pensó que tal vez se habían metido a robar a su casa. Rápidamente Kagome introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, abrió la puerta y al ver lo que sucedía se molestó, se sentía indignada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Renkotsu su padrastro no llevaba más que un día viviendo con ellas y ahora usaba su casa de cantina. Muchos hombres al entrar la quedaron viendo fijamente, de arriba a abajo, como si desnudaran su cuerpo con solo observarla, Kagome al sentir las miradas se sintió mal, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen con tal lujuria.

Kagome subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación, al llegar a ella tomo su ropa para cambiarse y se dirigió al baño a asear su curvilíneo cuerpo acalorado. Abajo en la sala se encontraba Renkotsu y sus amigos, tres hombres de un aspecto amenazante, parecían criminales.

Renkotsu, ¿Quién era esa niñita? – Dijo Mukotsu, un hombre de estatura baja, calvo, gordo, con algunos tatuajes en sus piernas y brazos.

Es mi hijastra. – Dijo Renkotsu antes de empinarse una lata de cerveza en los labios

Tu hijastra está muy buena… - Dijo Mukotsu haciendo un gesto perverso acompañado de una risa burlona.

En eso tienes razón…Esta muy buena… - Contesto Renkotsu tirando una lata todavía llena y regando todo el líquido en el suelo por donde estaba la cocina.

Ha ha ha, ¿Te la estas tirando? – Pregunto Kyokotsu un hombre demasiado alto, con los cabellos de color azul cian y algunos piercing en las orejas, nariz y cejas.

No…pero pronto lo haré. – Dijo Renkotsu con un gesto malicioso mientras abría otra lata de cerveza.

El único que se encontraba callado y disfrutando de su cerveza era Guinkotsu, escuchaba que cosa mala harían esta vez.

Kagome ya había terminado de bañarse, se había vestido de igual manera, el calor ya no era tanto en su cuerpo pero ahora la sed la invadía, decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para quitarse la sed. Bajaba lentamente las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezar, llego a la cocina y sirvió su vaso de agua con total normalidad. Ella noto que los hombres que hace unas horas estaban ya se habían ido de su casa, suspiro al notar todo el desastre que habían dejado en la sala de estar. Dejo su vaso en una mesilla y se encamino a la sala para limpiarla, unos gemidos la desconcertaron, sus manos temblorosas se posaron en la pared y su cabeza se asomó lentamente, lo que observo la asusto demasiado provocando que esta retrocediera, no se fijó de la lata que se hallaba tirada en el suelo y cayó al suelo provocando un ruido que alerto a Renkotsu de que no se encontraba solo.

Kagome se hallaba toda mojada de cerveza, su ropa interior se transparentaba a través de su ropa humedecida por aquel líquido, cuando su vista observo hacia arriba miro a Renkotsu, el tenia lujuria en su mirada, Kagome se asustó por recibir aquella mirada que alerto sus sentidos advirtiéndole de que peligraba. Renkotsu jalo a Kagome por la camisa y la arrinconó en la pared, Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Qué planeaba hacerle ese hombre?, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, tanto que le dolía el pecho, su respiración de calmada se transformó en una muy agitada, un miedo inminente nació de lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Qué me va hacer? – Pregunto Kagome con su voz entrecortada, claramente el temor emanaba de su ser.

Algo que te gustara mucho… - Contesto Renkotsu con una clara malicia en su mirada y su manera de hablar.

¿Qué co…Mph… - No pudo terminar de hablar pues Renkotsu estaba besando con lujuria sus labios. El sabor de ese beso era repugnante, era el mismo sabor del vomito.

Este mantenía presa a Kagome por sus grandes y fuertes brazos, "esa niñita ingenua no tiene escapatoria" pensó Renkotsu con perversidad pues haría lo que desde hace días deseaba hacerle, la excitación de este se incrementó al saber que hoy podía hacerle lo que el quisiera pues no estaba su madre para protegerla y si ella trataba de decirle lo sucedido le amenazaría a muerte. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando noto un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna, esa niñita la había pateado y muy duro para ser exactos, cayó al suelo y Kagome aprovecho la oportunidad para salir huyendo de el, corrió hacia la sala y saldría de su casa para pedirle ayuda a la policía. Ese plan se detuvo cuando sintió que era agarrada fuertemente de su brazo. Renkotsu se encontraba demasiado enojado, tanto que le pego una fuerte bofetada derribándola así en el suelo.

¿Por qué hace esto? – Pregunto Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, nadie en su vida la había golpeado de manera tan fuerte, le dolía mucho su mejilla.

¡Perra! Como te atreves a haberme golpeado. – Dijo Renkotsu sumamente enojado, la levanto por sus cabellos y la aventó al suelo.

Lágrimas salían sin control de los ojos de Kagome, ¿cómo se atrevía el a hacerle eso? , esta no podía evitar dar gritos y dejar correr sus amargas lágrimas, ella que lo había aceptado de buena manera en su hogar y él le golpeaba porque no quería intimar con él, era duro de aceptar su error ella misma había aceptado a ese mounstro en su hogar, en su vida. Renkotsu se puso encima de ella y comenzó a sentir cada centímetro de su piel, toco sus pechos con dureza apretándolos de una manera fuerte, Kagome grito de dolor y suplico porque se detuviera en verdad dolía.

¡Por favor deténgase! – Dijo Kagome llorando, su cuerpo estaba siendo apretado contra el suelo, pues Renkotsu se encontraba encima de ella.

¡Silencio perra! – Renkotsu le abofeteo fuertemente la mejilla, dejo una marca inmensa de color rojo, observaba como cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y gritaba de dolor, realmente era excitante verla sufrir de esa manera.

Este continúo estrujando con fuerza sus senos, a morderlos con dureza como si de un caramelo se tratase, Kagome no podía reprimir sus gritos, sus continuas quejas y sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin ningún control. Este comenzó a morder, besar y lamer su cuello, dejo variadas marcas de un color rojizo en él se la estaba pasando en grande. Kagome por su parte se sentía sucia, un objeto impuro, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía gritar ya su garganta le dolía. Esta vio que Renkotsu se levantó de encima de ella, Kagome observo una oportunidad del destino y gateo rápidamente para alejarse un poco, fue nulo este volvió a enfadarse y le jalo la pierna arrastrándola por el piso hacia él, la obligo a levantarse y le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en su cabeza, tan fuerte que Kagome callo inconsciente en el suelo de la sala.

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba recostada en una cama, no sabía a quién pertenecía si a ella o a su adorada madre, lo primero que observo fue a Renkotsu observarla con dominio, para ella tenía la mirada de un demonio del peor de los infiernos, lo segundo que ella pudo sentir fue su desnudez y la de Renkotsu. Su rostro ya tenía una marca de un leve color morado floreciendo para dar a un color más fuerte. Kagome ya se había rendido, ya había perdido las esperanzas de escapar de aquel demonio. Kagome abrió los ojos con dolor al sentir algo entrar con dureza por su intimidad, no pudo evitar dar un ensordecedor grito.

¡Kya! – Grito Kagome, el dolor era terrible y si se movía era peor.

Renkotsu con su mano desocupada le abofeteo de nueva cuenta el rostro, los ojos de Kagome estaban hinchados, por todo lo que había llorado.

¡Acaso no has entendido! – Le grito con fuerza Renkotsu a Kagome, los ojos de esta estaban llenos de temor.

Kagome no contesto y si lo enfadaba más diciendo lo que en verdad sentía, prefirió guardar sus pensamientos para sí misma. Esta sintió como Renkotsu movía sus dedos con rudeza en su tensa y estrecha entrada, ella trataba de evitar sus quejidos de dolor, le lastimaba pero si ella llegaba a gritar seguro le volvería a golpear.

El retiro los dedos de la intimidad de Kagome y se los llevo a la boca, los saboreaba con su lengua, ya no podría esperar más deseaba estar dentro de esa niña y fue así como se colocó entre sus piernas y las doblo para entrar con mayor facilidad. Y así fue Renkotsu entro de una sola embestida al cuerpo de Kagome, esta sintió un terrible dolor y grito lo más alto que pudo, sus lágrimas se deslizaron sin piedad por sus ojos, este comenzó a dar embestidas rapidez, a lo que Kagome gritaba su interior se desgarraba y ella podía sentirlo, golpeaba su cuerpo de vez en cuando ya fueran puñetazos o palmadas con fuerza, no se detenía a un que escuchase las suplicas de aquella niña y así continuo hasta venirse dentro del cuerpo de Kagome. Kagome no aguanto más el dolor que sentía era demasiado tanto mental como físico, el dolor era inaguantable y se desmayó.

Renkotsu observo a aquella niñita la cargo sin delicadeza y la dejo tirada en la cama de su habitación, realmente le daba igual lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, pero si llegaba a abrir la boca su madre y ella sufrirían mucho, la amenazaría cuando recuperase el conocimiento para que así se asusta se mas de lo que ya estaba y el pudiese manejarla a su antojo.

 _(Fin del recuerdo)_

Se levantó con temor de su cama y se cubrió con una bata, se sentía triste su cuerpo había sido profanado de una manera horrible, Kagome siempre había imaginado que su primera vez seria con el hombre con el que se casase o un hombre al que quisiera demasiado, en una velada tierna y romántica, jamás imagino que sería ultrajada de una manera tan cruel y dura , la vida la había golpeado y todo eso le había ocurrido en un solo día, que tan miserable tenía que ser ella para que le pasasen cosas tan horrible, ya no quería vivir , pero tampoco era capaz de quitarse la vida amaba a su madre y si ella se mataba la destrozaría. Un mensaje apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono celular era kagura avisándole que iría a su casa a buscarla en un taxi para ir a la pijamada juntas, Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues se le había olvidado completamente, pensó en no ir pero si se quedaba Renkotsu podría volver al ataque, decidió por irse lo mas rápido que pudiera, tomo una mochila, metió su ropa y algunos productos de su uso cotidiano, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo las escaleras a la velocidad que sus a doloridas piernas le permitían. Renkotsu se hallaba pensativo, acostado en su cama, ya era hora de amenazar a aquella niñita, salio de la habitación para dirigirse al dormitorio de esta, al entrar pego un grito muy fuerte, Kagome ya no se encontraba durmiendo, este bajo rápidamente las escaleras y observo como la puerta se cerraba. Kagome al salir empezó a correr al parecer no había sido tan cuidadosa y Renkotsu la había escuchado y salio corriendo tras ella. La entrepierna de kagome todavía dolía pero huiría, estaría a salvo en casa de su amiga lejos de las garras de Renkotsu. Estaba apunto de llegar a la esquina y observo que había una bella chica de ojos rojizos llego y cabello largo de color castaño oscuro esperándola, esta portaba un bello vestido de manga larga color salmón.

¡Kagome! - Grito Kagura para llamar la completa atención de kagome, alzo su mano para saludarla.

¡Sube ahora, rápido! - Grito kagome desesperada, de sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas, ella sentía que Renkotsu estaba casi cerca de ella podía sentirlo.

¿Por que? - Pregunto kagura algo confundida, sus ojos se alarmaron cuando noto que una figura masculina la perseguía, de inmediato se introdujo en el taxi.

Kagome había logrado llegar a la esquina, con su respiración agitada se logro meter rápidamente en el taxi y decirle que condujera lo mas rápido que pudiese. Renkotsu enojado se detuvo al ver el taxi avanzar, respiro profundo para calmar su agitada respiración, "Se escapó" fue lo que este pensó para dar vuelta y regresar lentamente a su casa. Mientras tanto una chica de ojos rojos le preguntaba a kagome que le estaba pasando.

¡Dios, Kagome ! ¿Quien era ese? - Pregunto Kagura alzando su voz, pues estaba preocupada por su muy querida amiga.

Kagome no contesto, si no que rompió en llanto. Kagura inmediatamente abrazo a su amiga en modo de consuelo. - Tienes mucho que contarme ¿No?- Dijo la chica de ojos rojizos.

Si...- Dijo la chica de ojos chocolate, entre sus lágrimas.

 **Continuara...**

 **~•~•~•~**

 **Hola aquí Kaguralove este es el capitulo 2 de "LCVDLM" espero les haya agradado, si es así dejen algún comentario.**

 **Si notan algún error ortográfico o en la narrativa no duden en hacérmelo saber pues así yo podre mejorar.**

 **Este es mi primer Lemon así que ya sabrán por que esta un poco raro.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda o desean realizar alguna critica les aclaro que conmigo son bienvenidas pues se que me ayudaran a mejorar.**

 **Con esto dicho se despide Kaguralove.**


	4. No todo es color rosa

**"La Cruel Vida De La Mariposa"**

 **Capítulo 3 –No todo es color rosa-**

Y allí estaba Kagome llorando en el hombro de su castaña amiga, no podía hacer nada más que huir de su cruel realidad, ¿Por qué la vida le había dado un golpe tan bajo? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerlo? , pues ella misma ni siquiera podía responderse eso. Kagura la bella chica de orbes rojizas estaba asustada y demasiado para ser claros, ella no necesitaba preguntas necesitaba respuestas por parte de su pelinegra amiga. Acariciaba con suavidad sus hombros, se notaba que estaba asustada y más que ella misma, se atrevió a tomar el valor y preguntarle todo lo que abundaba en su mente.

-¿Kagome me vas a contar lo que te sucedió?- Preguntaba la castaña mientras acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza de su deprimida amiga.

-Si… - Respondió la chica, su voz se escuchó muy baja al hablar, claramente por que había estado llorando.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te sucedió? – Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de preguntar.

-Te lo contare… Pero no ahora. – Kagome miro hacia la ventana, sus ojos se perdían en un punto indefinido.

Kagura se molestó, pues estaba pensando que kagome no le tenía la suficiente confianza para decírselo. - ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? – Hablo de manera cortante.

-¡No digas eso! Lo que yo dije no significa que yo no te tenga confianza, pero donde nos encontramos no es un lugar privado para decir ¡todo lo que ese desgraciado me hizo!- Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, era terrible todo lo que había soportado.

-Lo- lo lamento kag… - Kagura acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de su amiga, ¿Qué cosa le habrían hecho para que ella estuviese así de mal? Muchas preguntas de ese mismo estilo rondaban en su cabeza.

El taxista un hombre mayor edad, miraba a través del espejo la deprimente escena de dos jovencitas llorando, era triste saber que existían personas que de alguna manera abusaban de niñas tan jóvenes, tan inocentes, alrededor de los años la sociedad cambio demasiado evoluciono trayendo cosas nuevas y muchos beneficios para esta, de igual manera las personas no se podían quedar atrás pues ellas también cambiaron y no solo para hacer el bien sino también para mal.

Kagome y kagura se hallaban en la parte trasera de aquel taxi, sus ojos estaban llenos lágrimas, sus cuerpos estaban abrazados brindándose el calor, la confianza y el cariño que necesitaban, ellas lo sabían, ellas lo comprendían en la vida no todo era perfecto, no todo era color rosa, no todo era un camino sin ninguna piedra con la que tropezar, pero al parecer en los caminos de ellas no solo eran piedras, pues también habían abismos en los cuales se podía caer y nunca salir, tal vez kagura no sabía la razón del llanto de su amiga, pero su mente armaba un pequeño pero muy complejo rompecabezas y todo daba a que ese hombre había lastimado a kagome de alguna manera despreciable. El taxi freno provocando que las dos chicas se estremecieran, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se miraron frente a frente, la voz del taxista resonó en sus oídos y ellas voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Ya llegamos. – Hablo por segunda vez el taxista, pues al parecer esas niñas no le habían escuchado por estar sumergidas en su llanto.

-Oh… Es cierto. – Dijo la castaña al observar por la ventana y observar la gran mansión de los sakasagami.

Kagura abrió la puerta del coche y salió junto a kagome, saco su billetera de su mochila y le pregunto al señor cuanto seria por su servicio. - ¿Cuánto va ser? – Su voz sonó ronca.

-500 yenes. – Hablo el señor taxista.

Los ojos de kagura se abrieron en grande era demasiado caro, pero no ganaría nada en discutir con el taxista. – Tome…- Abrió su billetera y le entrego el dinero.

El taxi cerró su ventana y se fue de aquel lugar. Kagome y kagura caminaron por la banqueta de aquella calle hasta llegar a un portón de acero pintado de color negro y con algunos detalles en color dorado. Al lado de este había unos vigilantes de aspecto fuerte y por dentro se apreciaba un largo pasillo.

-Disculpe señor somos las amigas de la señorita Yura… - Menciono la castaña con algo de nerviosismo, ese hombre le causaba algo de miedo.

-Este volteo a verla y con su gesto serio le dijo. – La señorita Sakasagami les espera.- Acto seguido el hombre de aspecto fuerte abrió ese gran portón para darles pasó a las 2 chicas.

Las dos chicas se adentraron a la gran mansión de la familia Sakasagami, era demasiado grande, tenía árboles y diversas especies de flores, alguna que otra fuente y por ultimo tenía una piscina que se podía apreciar fácilmente, pues esta se encontraba dentro de una estructura estilo "Coliseo". Kagome no se sentía feliz, aunque todo lo que admiraban sus ojos fuesen cosas bellas y cosas con las cuales podría divertirse no se sentía feliz, realmente ni siquiera deseaba haber venido pero las circunstancias la obligaron ¿Por qué la obligaron? Pues ella en estos momentos le temía a Renkotsu, le temía a lo que él podría hacerle a ella y su amada madre. En estos momentos kagome ya no deseaba volver jamás a su casa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la manera en la que ella fue sometida, una manera cruel, una manera muy dolorosa.

Al terminar su travesía por aquel gran pasillo se toparon con una puerta de madera de roble con tallados de flores y algunas figuras más. Kagura acerco su mano y toco el timbre de la casa, esta inmediatamente se abrió revelando a una mujer de cabellos blancos y mirada pasiva, su vestimenta era el típico traje de Maid al estilo Japón antiguo.

-Hola mi nombre es Urasue señoritas, la joven ama les está esperando en su habitación.- La señora de cabellera blanca realizo una reverencia y les permitió el paso.

Estas al entrar se toparon con un entorno diferente al que acostumbraban, toda la casa hasta en su interior estaba llena de lujos, la sala a la cual entraron era la recepción de aquel hogar y esta era muy grande las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color "Hueso" y los pisos eran de mármol pulido, la zona en la cual ellas se encontraban era iluminada por unos elegantes candeleros de cristal. Se percataron también de que no solo era eso toda la "Casa" se encontraba climatizada para que sus propietarios no tuviesen calor. Un grito las hizo reaccionar de admirar la magnificencia de esa gran propiedad.

-¡Kya! ¡Están aquí, me alegra que hayan podido venir!- Exclamo la pelicorta estaba sumamente feliz de que todas sus amigas estuviesen presentes.

La cara de kagome no era de felicidad pero trato de fingir una sonrisa para no dañar los sentimientos de su amiga. – Yo también… - Mintió.

-Ha ha ha… Si estamos demasiado contentas… - Reafirmo la castaña con algo de nerviosismo en su hablar.

-Pues no lo parece… - La pelicorta achico sus ojos.

Una chica peliplata bajo las escaleras lentamente, sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría al notar la presencia de sus otras mejores amigas. Al bajar con totalidad los escalones se paró detrás de Yura y coloco sus manos en sus hombros, y le soplo el cuello.

-¡Kya! – Chillo Yura. Pues se había asustado, no se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga.

-Ha ha ha – Unas cuantas risas lograron salir de los labios de kagura pues la escena le había parecido de lo más graciosa. Esta se volteo hacia kagome y la observo con la mirada perdida.

-¡Tsubaki me asustaste! – Bufo la chica de ojos morados.

-No lo lamento. – Le saco la lengua.

-Ay eres una… - Yura se cayó cuando escucho a alguien llorar.

Kagome estaba llorando ya no aguantaba más el contener sus amargas lágrimas, sus sentimientos. Su cuerpo le dolía y su mente tenía una gran pesadez, poso sus manos en su cabeza y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar el estrés de lo que había vivido la estaba matando. Después de esa escena todo el ambiente se tornó de un color negro, escucho por ultimo las voces de sus amigas horrorizadas, el miedo que inundaba su corazón en ese momento la hacía sentir tan mal, le mostraba todo lo que horas antes había vivido.

-No… No me toque… - Se escuchó decir a kagome antes de caer en suelo de esa mansión inconsciente.

-¡KAGOME! – Gritaron las tres amigas al mismo tiempo, la pobre kagome se había desmayado.

Después de que kagome se desmayó su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, la cruel forma en el que su frágil cuerpo fue corrompido, la forma en que su corazón se destrozó, sus ilusiones y sueños se quebrantaron. Lo que su mente le enseñaba mientras dormía era el cruel recuerdo de su violación. Ese recuerdo era una marca que quedaría en su piel para toda la vida, una marca que estaría siempre presente en su vida, en sus recuerdos. Ya no podría recordar su primera vez como un evento tierno y especial, sino que sería un recuerdo tormentoso que solo le traería pesadillas.

 ** _Recuerdos_**

-Quieta niña estúpida…- Renkotsu le propino una bofetada en la mejilla a kagome.

-"Ese hombre es malo ¿Por qué confié en él? Quiere abusar de mí, mi madre no está para protegerme." – Eran los pensamientos de Kagome mientras su cuerpo era profanado. Sus ojos ya casi no podían enfocar bien su entorno. Las lágrimas de salían sin control.

-¡Guarda silencio! – El hombre le pego otra vez.

-"Mi interior arde cada vez que el mete sus dedos, no puedo hacer nada me mantiene aprisionada con su cuerpo." – Las largas uñas de Renkotsu desgarraban su frágil interior. Kagome se removía incomoda por el dolor que eso le causaba.

-¡Quieta! – El hombre con la palma de su mano le pego en las piernas dejando en ellas una mancha roja.

-"Me siento cada vez más débil, me siento impotente no puedo hacer nada para detenerle. Todo mi cuerpo me duele." - La chica ya no podía aguantaba el dolor, el ambiente en el que se encontraba se fue coloreando de negro. Había perdido el conocimiento.

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

Luego de esa aterradora escena para las jóvenes, subieron las tres juntas a Kagome hasta la lujosa habitación de Yura. Como era de esperarse la habitación era enorme, el papel tapiz de esta era de un color morado descriptivo de su personalidad atrevida, las paredes tenían infinidad de fotografías de ella con sus amigas. El piso era alfombrado de color morado más leve. La cama tenía un pabellón de color rosa y colchas de color blanco que se notaban muy esponjosas, las almohadas igual. En esa hermosa cama recostaron a kagome.

-¡Por Kami! ¿Qué le sucedió? – Pregunto Yura mientras colocaba un paño húmedo en su cabeza, Kagome hervía en calentura.

-¡Dinos Kagura ella llego a esta casa contigo! – Le grito Tsubaki algo asustada.

-No lo sé demonios, yo no lo sé... No quiso decírmelo – Kagura se jalo los cabellos al hablar, no podía responder eso, no lo sabía.

-¡Como que no lo sabes! – Le dijo Yura impotente.

-¡Deberías saberlo tú la trajiste a esta maldita casa! – Tsubaki también estaba desesperada.

-Diablos ¡Kagome no me quiso contar! – Respondió de manera cortante a sus amigas.

Las amigas de kagome discutían sobre lo sucedido con Kagura, le reclamaban saber algo que ella realmente no sabía, la chica ya tenía sus nervios alterados. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su garganta emitió un fuerte grito.

-¡Kya! Ya cállense… - Empujo a el suelo a una de sus dos amigas, no supo cuál de las dos fue.

Tsubaki era la que había empujado. Se levantó del suelo y abrazo junto con Yura a su alterada amiga. – Lo sentimos…No queríamos presionarte. Solo que también nos preocupa kagome. -Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez. Ahora se sentían culpables de hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

-Es que yo no lo sé… - La voz de kagura se escucho temblorosa.

Al paso de unas dos horas de tanto charlar sobre ello se habían dormido las chicas en el suelo. Kagome estaba despertando de ese horrible recuerdo, su mente deseaba pensar que era un feo sueño y que jamás había sucedido. Sus ojos al abrirse lentamente enfocaban su entorno, su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo pesaba. Se sentó en la cama y con su vista borrosa observo las siluetas de sus tres amigas en el suelo tiradas. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y camino hasta llegar a ellas.

-Chicas es hora de despertar… Tuve una pesadilla muy horrible.- La chica movió los adormecidos cuerpos de sus amigas. Ninguna despertó. – Me voy a lavar el rostro…

Kagome les tiro una colcha encima pues había frio y las dejó dormir en ese lugar. Iría al baño a lavarse su adormilado rostro y luego de ello las despertaría, necesitaba contarles ese extraño sueño que había tenido. El baño era grande y fresco, el mosaico que decoraba las paredes y el suelo era un fino mármol negro. Un gran y hermoso tocador con una gran y reluciente espejo con marco de madera de pino tallado. Todo lo demás combinaba con el color del mosaico. Kagome abrió uno de los grifos y con sus manos tomo un poco de agua, lavo su rostro y remojo un poco sus ojos pues su vista estaba borrosa. Sus ojos ya podían enfocar correctamente su entorno. Al alzar su vista observo su rostro en el espejo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. La decepción invadió sus pensamientos, todo lo que había visto en sus sueños había pasado en la realidad.

-No… No era un sueño… - Dijo kagome al notar los rasguño y moretones que tenía en su rostro, manos y piernas. – Todo lo que ese hombre me hizo. No fue un sueño. – Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

El cuerpo y rostro de kagome estaba terriblemente lastimados. Unos ojos rojos completamente hinchados de tanto llanto, sus labios partidos de todas las bofetadas que había recibido, sus mejillas tenían grandes marcas rojas y uno de sus ojos tenia un moretón de color verdoso. Sus brazos tenían marcas de mordidas y algunas cortadas. Sus piernas estaban en el mismo estado. Los ojos de kagome estaban inundados al ver su mutilado cuerpo, con sus manos se bajó un poco su ropa y observo que sus senos estaban mordidos, mallugados y lleno de chupetones. Kagome estaba asustada, no podía volver a su casa de esa forma que le diría su querida madre de su apariencia, si decía la verdad Renkotsu la haría pagar y lo tenía asegurado. Sus ojos se desbordaron y comenzó a llorar su llanto no sería escuchado por su madre, no la quería ver otra vuelta hecha una mierda, le gustaba verla feliz y si eso significa quedarse callada lo haría y lo daría todo por ella. Ya no tenía a su padre con ella, ya no sabían nada de él, desde que le había sido infiel a su madre y había desaparecido después del divorcio. ¿A quién le pediría ayuda? No tenía a nadie, estaba sola en un hueco muy profundo y lleno de espinas. Renkotsu la tenía acorralada. Se pegó en una de las paredes y apretó su frente, de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas. Su cuerpo se fue deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¡Yo no hice nada para merecer esto! Siempre trate bien a las persona y fui tan obediente. – Hablaba kagome para sí misma, lo que necesitaba era desahogarse. – Dime ¿Cómo le explicare a mi mama la razón de las marcas que hay en mi cuerpo? ¡Por qué me hiciste esto! ¡Te odio tanto! – Los gritos que kagome daba eran demasiado fuertes, en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras que ese hombre le había dicho al conocerla.

 ** _Recuerdos_**

-¿No te molesta que me quede aquí? – Pregunto Renkotsu ya enfrente de ella , este la observaba discretamente de los pies a la cabeza , "sí que es muy bella" pensó.

-No, no me molesta, si usted hace feliz a mi madre ¿Por qué yo debo impedir su felicidad? – Dijo kagome con una sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

-¿Por qué diablos acepte? Fui una completa estúpida. – Las manos de Kagome fueron hasta sus cabellos y los comenzó a jalar.

Las chicas que en esa misma habitación dormidas se encontraban, despertaron al escuchar los gritos de kagome ¿Ahora qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaron mentalmente, se levantaron y despacio caminaron hasta asomarse en la puerta del baño, lo que observaron y escucharon las dejo boquiabiertas.

-Renkotsu te odio tanto… Me has destrozado por completo. – Kagome se encontraba en el suelo tirada con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en su cabeza.

-¿Kagome estas bien? – Se escuchó decir la tímida voz de kagura.

-Kagome… - Las otras dos chicas solo mencionaron su nombre.

-Acaso no te das cuenta de que ¡NO ESTOY BIEN! – La azabache se encontraba demasiado alterada.

-¡Cálmate kagome! – Hablo kagura algo asustada.

-¡Cómo demonios quieres que me calme! ¡Mírame estoy de la mierda! – Kagome se levantó del suelo y pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Entonces dinos que te paso! Nos preocupas mucho kagome. Hace unos momentos te desmayaste. – Le respondió kagura, mientras que tomaba sus manos.

-No puedo decirles, si les digo algo él me matara a mí y a mi madre…Tengo mucho miedo de lo que él pueda hacerme. – Con la ayuda de Kagura, la azabache se levantó del suelo.

-Nosotras guardaremos tu secreto kag, lo que tú digas en esta habitación, se queda en esta habitación. – Trato Yura de darle confianza para que se los dijera.

Kagome bajo su mirada, estaba indecisa. Si les contaba corrían peligro, pues por alguna razón Kagome temía de que Renkotsu se enterase ¿Y si les hacía daño? Se sentía encerrada en un a jaula, todas ellas en verdad deseaban saber. Estaba obligada a contarles, tal vez ellas podrían ayudarla ¿O no?

-Está bien… Les contare lo que me sucedió pero, ¿Me prometen que lo mantendrán en secreto y disimularan ignorancia a este tema? – Antes de decir eso Kagome tomo aire para relajarse un poco y hablar con claridad.

-Yo… Digo nosotras, te prometemos mantener esto en secreto. Somos tus amigas y jamas abriremos la boca. – Hablo Tsubaki con algo de arrogancia.

-Estaré cerrada como un ataúd. – Fue lo que dijo la castaña.

-Ya te lo dije. Lo que se dice aquí, se queda aquí. – Reafirmo la pelicorta.

-Entonces salgamos de este baño. – Kagome esbozo una triste sonrisa.

Las tres chicas salieron del baño junto a Kagome, bajaron algunas esponjosas almohadas de la cama y tomaron una colcha para taparse, había frio. Acomodaron todo eso en el suelo y se pusieron cómodas en el suelo. Kagome comenzó a relatarles el suceso de esa tarde.

 ** _…Continuara…_**

 **Hola chicas aquí Kaguralove, ya era hora de subir el capítulo tres. La escuela me quita mucho de mi tiempo y más aún porque ya estoy a punto de salir, así que me disculpo por la demora.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si tienen alguna duda o curiosidad no duden en comentan. Si notan alguna falla ortográfica o quieren darme alguna crítica, no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Gracias por seguir mi fic, con esto dicho se despide Kaguralove.**


End file.
